The Competition
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Yaoi Heero finds himself in compeition for Duo's attention. What? A Dyna yaoi fic with no angst? Yep, believe it or not.


Disclaimer: I do not no own nor profit from G.W.

The Competition

  
  


By Dyna Dee

Warnings: yaoi, 1x2

With the rapid and steady sound of fingers adeptly and with familiarity dancing on the keys of his lap top, Heero Yuy felt quite proud of himself for not skipping a beat in the rhythm he'd set as his eyes strayed over the top of the screen to eye the boy on the couch. It was strange in itself that he had been sitting there contentedly for over two hours, but even more disturbing was that he'd been silent the whole time.

Duo sat with his back resting against the high-sided arm of the couch, his knees bent to provided his thighs as the perfect surface for the book that rested against them. His black stockinged feet rested on the middle cushion of the couch, giving the appearance of someone who was not going anywhere anytime soon.

Just after breakfast that morning, Quatre had given the braided boy a book from his library of science fiction classics. Duo had briefly flounced over to him as he sat down to open his lap top to show him the book, Ender's Game. It must be a good read, the typist mused, for the Deathscythe pilot had been entranced enough to not raise his eyes from the worded pages for the past two hours. Even when the other three pilots announced their intention of going into town, he only raised his hand, dismissing them while his eyes and mind continued to scan from the left to the right of the page. Heero doubted that Duo was aware that the others had gone.

His fingers came to an abrupt halt, posing above the well-worn keys as his mind registered the unusual feeling of being......neglected. Duo was always hovering, teasing, touching, pestering, suggesting and initiating a plan. This situation was most unusual and it caused the Wing Pilot to pause and wonder. After all the times he'd momentarily wished the other boy elsewhere or busy focusing his attention on someone or something else, he was surprised to find himself feeling........ jealous...of a book... .which was now vying for his lover's attention....and winning.

Saving his work and closing down the program, he shut down the lid of his lap top, the lid clicking shut, and turned in his chair. On any other day that alone would have signaled the braided boy that playtime had arrived, but Heero noticed the only reaction from the bookworm was the quick turn of another page.

Formulating a game plan, Heero moved to the couch and sat next to the stockinged feet. Hmm, still no response. Reaching his left hand out, he gently massaged one of the small, slim feet encased in black cotton. He was rewarded with the slight rising of the braided head, a meeting of the eyes, and a fleeting smile before the violet orbs lowered and proceeded their left to right tracking.

"It's nice outside." Heero ventured to lure Duo away from his competition, but to no avail. Try again. "How about some basketball?"

"Hmm?" was the distracted reply.

How deflating to the ego to know that a book was winning the contest for Duo's attention.

"Ice cream?" He was using all his aces now.

"No thanks."

Well, at least he'd heard him that time. The Japanese boy waited several minutes before beginning the next step of his plan. Turning his body and focusing his eyes on his target, Heero's face took on the look of "mission accepted." Raising his hands up, he placed them on both of the black, jean clad knees and slowly, but forcefully, pulled them apart. He was instantly rewarded with the upraised eyes and a look of shocked surprise on the other's face.

"What?" Duo asked startled. His eyes widened as he peered through his now spread legs and watched as the Japanese boy begin to slowly crawl through them and up his body. He recognized the look in his lover's eyes and nervously turned his head looking for sight or sounds of the other pilots they shared the safehouse with.

Heero's face stopped and poised mere inches from his own, a wicked smile graced his face as his body pressed suggestively against the slender one beneath him.

"H..H..H..eero?" he stammered just before his lips were captured in a searing, teeth shattering, tonsil examining kiss. He gasped for air when he was finally released.

"Do I have your attention now?" Heero asked, his voice deep and sultry.

"What?" Duo asked, confused for the moment, and then realized that he'd probably not been paying attention to the other boy. His eyes nervously scanned the room again. "What if the others should walk in, Heero? You said we should keep our relationship a secret until we can guess at what their reactions will be." he whispered nervously.

"I'd say screw the others," Heero replied in his low, bedroom voice. "but that's not what I had in mind. Now answer my question."

"Question?" Duo's befuddled mind tried to grasp hold of the conversation a few minutes earlier as his body was currently responding to the boy moving suggestively on top of him. A delicious, erotic tightening of his organs sent a shiver of delight through him. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Ummm..... Heero, what you do to me."

The Japanese boy smiled. "Do I have your attention now?" he asked, satisfied that he now had the upper hand.

"Definitely." Duo smiled with pleasure radiating throughout his body. "Whaddaya want?" 

Heero bent over and traced his lips and tongue teasingly over the soft pliant ones beneath him. "You." he whispered against his lips. "I want to take off all those layers of clothing you wear from off your body and kiss you breathless. Then I want to discover more of those sensitive spots that make you purr and call out my name." He moved his lips to nibble on the perfect earlobe and then whispered the rest of his game plan. "Then I want to make painfully slow love to you. I want to claim you, once again, as mine."

'VICTORY!' Heero's mind shouted and did a mental jig as the book fell with a dull thud, unheeded to the floor as the Deathscythe pilot reached his arms up and wrapped them around his seducing lover. 

Yet even as his body took over, Duo's mind was still alert for any signs or sounds of the others. He was too acutely aware of where he and Heero were and the chance of being found in this compromising position along with the possible consequences for him to thoroughly enjoy this moment. With a quick kiss, he pushed Heero back just enough to look into the questioning cobalt blue eyes.

He smiled reassuringly up at the one person who held his heart. "Tell you what," he began slowly "how about we make this a little more sporting?" he suggested, his own voice low with growing passion.

Again Heero's smile curved upward, the smile he reserved for Duo alone. Knowing of his strong competitive side, Duo always came up with wonderful challenges and creative play ideas. He was the perfect companion for the so called "perfect soldier", always a challenge to figure out and discover. He gave a simple nod and the boy beneath him continued on.

"First one into the bedroom gets to be on top." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Your mine." Heero growled out, accepting the challenge and with confidence declared himself the future winner.

"On three." The violet orbs twinkled with anticipation. "One.....two...." with a shove, he pushed and rolled, dumping Heero from off of him and onto the floor. "three." he cried out and jumped to his feet on the couch and, springing off the cushions, bounced over the back to land on his feet, giving him a clear head start as he ran for the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms.

He only made it up four stairs when his stockinged feet were grabbed, causing him to fall forward. With his hands out, he caught himself as Heero pulled him by his ankles down the bumpy edge of the stairs to the landing below.

With a triumphant shout, the Wing pilot scrambled past the other only to find himself similarly grabbed. But instead of being pulled down the stairs, Duo chose to use his prone body as a climbing tool, laughing the entire time as he moved his body upward and suggestively over Heero's. He paused by Heero's head for a moment, pushing back some of the messy dark brown hair to quickly and efficiently frisk his ear with his tongue before moving over him. The perfect soldier found himself almost paralyzed by the sensations only Duo could cause him to feel.

As the competition to gain the top of the stairs followed in relatively the same halting pattern upward, it took a full five minutes for the two to reach the top of the landing, their laughter combining to ring through the empty house as they playfully struggled towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway. The thumps, bumps, laughter, and occasional pauses to kiss or grope echoed through the hall until at last they fell together through the open doorway and kicked the door closed behind them.

The click of the lock engaged was followed by more laughter and the sounds of feet, knees, elbows and shoulders colliding with the floor as the two rolled across it, vying for domination as the race to the room was declared a tie.

The still house around them was the only witness to their cheerful foreplay that echoed through the silence until, it too, abruptly ceased.

The silence that followed signaled the end of one game and the beginning of another. A quiet, more intense game was now underway, and with its completion, both boys would declare themselves the triumphant and very satisfied winner.

*Ender's Game, a most excellent book by Orson Scott Card.*

End 


End file.
